


Arachnophobia

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Revenge, Spiders, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of plotting, Leneah finally has a plan to get revenge on Kristen after the fish incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Leneah's POV**

It was finally time. I was finally going to get her back.

I flung the door open, scaring the shit out of Stardust, who was sitting on my couch. He whipped his head around to look at me with wide eyes.

I grinned, closing the door behind me. "I have a plan."

"...What."

"Do you remember what Kristen used to _love_ to do to me?" I started sauntering over to him, running a hand over the arm of the couch.

He narrowed his eyes. "Uh... Annoying the hell out of you...?"

I laughed and shrugged, sitting on the couch and lying back so my head was in his lap. "Well, yes, but specifically... Annoying me using _fish._ " He stared for a moment, looking confused. "Have I never told you about that?" He shook his head, and I bit my lip. "Well, uh... Fish kinda freak me out. Like, a lot."

He chuckled, running a hand through my hair. "Huh... Really?"

I nodded. "Since I was little. I kinda... Went a little overboard, literally, at a lake cause I was convinced there was a shark in the water." He snickered, shaking his head. "Yeah... It was a sunny."

He laughed, rubbing his face. "That's terrible..."

"But! Now I have a plan to get her back. She always makes fun of me for the fish thing... But now... I can use her fear against her. _Spiders._ "

He grinned, suddenly very interested in what I had planned.

\-----

**Kristen's POV**

I sat in the backseat of Stardust's car, leaning against Dean where he sat with me. Leneah sat in the front with Stardust. I took Dean's hand, smiling a bit when I noticed how big Leneah's smile was. "Hey, where're we going, anyway? Why're you so excited?"

She giggled, shrugging. "Ah, y'know, just a museum. Plus, our dads are gonnah be there!"

That was a good reason to be excited, I guess. We hadn't seen our fathers in a few weeks, since we'd been on the road so often. Leneah had gotten a little closer with her dad, too. Apparently. So we'd have some time to catch up.

But a museum, really? And with our boyfriends? It seemed a little weird.

We eventually made it to the museum, a pretty big place. The sign said it was an animal museum. Maybe taxidermy? Or maybe something more like a zoo... That grin Leneah had earlier was starting to worry me.

We all got out and walked inside, meeting up with our respective fathers. My dad gave Dean a bit of a look, as he normally would whenever they were in the same room, but everything seemed to be fine for now.

Then we started to walk around.

My suspicion started when we got to the reptile exhibit. I was right when it came to the taxidermy. Stuffed animals and stuff like that. No, that's not what creeped me out. I was fine with the lizards.

It was what was in the next room that tore me to pieces.

Dean couldn't yank me back out of the room in time before I had seen what was inside.

Spiders. _Everywhere._

They were all dead. Obviously. But when I walked in, and saw them, how many were just hanging on the walls, I swear, the room spun. I swear, I saw them move.

I screamed, ducking into Dean as he pulled me away and into his arms.

\-----

**Leneah's POV**

Oh, shit. Dean was pissed. I should've anticipated for that part.

He was glaring daggers at me now, arms around his cowering Fiancée who was whimpering and, I think crying, into his shirt.

Shit. I'm screwed.

I couldn't think of anything witty to say. I was a little frozen, though I had this little smile plastered on my face. It did feel pretty good to see the outcome of my work, to see my revenge finally pay off. But... Maybe it wasn't worth it...

Nah, of course it was.

"You planned this, you fucking asshole." Dean growled at me, rubbing Kristen's back.

I just chuckled nervously, taking a step back and bumping into Kane, who chuckled and put a hand to my shoulder. "She did, and honestly, I'm kind of proud."

Ah, that felt good. I made my dad proud. _My_ dad.

"That's not funny," Uncletaker spoke up, moving past us to take Kristen away from Dean. She was hesitant at first, before she realized who was pulling her arm, and turned to hug her father instead. "She's probably gonnah have nightmares."

" _Worse_ than she already has!" Dean was pissed, taking a step toward me. Kane pulled me back.

I glanced up to see Kane smirking at his brother. "She's almost reacting as bad as you and the _cucumbers,_ Mark..." He put emphasis on the vegetable, taking a step back in anticipation.

I saw my uncle's face pale, and he looked like he'd lunge at Kane and rip his lungs out of his chest.

He tugged at my arm again. "We should run before they try to kill us in public."

And then, we did. All I really heard was Dean calling after us.

"Nah, I'd save the murder for some alley on the way home, don't worry!"

\-----

**Dean's POV**

I was gonnah kill her.

I was _actually_ gonnah kill her.

Kristen was seated on a bench, her dad trying to calm her down while I stood a few feet away, rubbing at my shoulder and biting my knuckles as I waited for the little fucker to show her face again.

Eventually she calmed down a little, reaching out to me. I was still a little jittery and generally pissed off, glancing between her and the door to the main hallway, before I finally sighed and walked over to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist, muttering into my stomach.

"That was just payback... But I can get her back. This isn't over yet."

I smirked, running a hand through her hair and watching as the Undertaker gained a similar smile.

I was getting myself into a war, and I'd never been more excited.


End file.
